


Conditioner

by kiwikakumei



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: (a given since they're both embodiments of alcohol LMAO), Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Explicit Language, First Time Blow Jobs, Hair Appreciation the Fic, M/M, Mention of Jiuniang but she's there to Get The Ball Rolling, Porn with Feelings, oh jeez this porn got heartfelt i did it again ma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 10:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20241418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwikakumei/pseuds/kiwikakumei
Summary: "At this point, he was addicted to the mystery that was Sake, and wanting to stay away was going to prove to be a problem."Yellow Wine regards Sake's hair and tries to find the answers to the longing they both develop for one another.





	Conditioner

**Author's Note:**

> Conditioner - Its main purpose is to reduce friction between strands of hair to allow easier brushing or combing.

_ It’s gotta be his hair_, Yellow Wine concluded.

The topic of Sake’s hair came to light after one particular conversation between himself, Sake and Jiuniang. The young girl had asked of the naturally silvery gleam of Sake’s hair, and what he did with it. Sake simply replied with, ‘_ my own secrets’. _

When Jiuniang timidly asked to touch Sake’s hair, she described it as soft as silk. Yellow Wine was surprised when she invited him to do the same. With some hesitancy, he gently raked his fingers through a few locks and felt a small shiver down his spine after seeing the calm look on Sake’s face, eyes closed as he leaned into the soft touch.

Yellow Wine pulled away more firmly than intended and as quick as he had seen that serene look on the other’s face, Sake reverted back to looking as pensive as before.

“How was it, Big Brother, Yellow?”

“...’s soft, yeah.”

He didn’t want to admit it, but he wanted to find the chance to get his fingers through those silken locks again.

And then some.

Some thoughts weren’t meant to be led upon, he realized. He left it at that, hoping desperately it would stay put where it was, this undeserving, foreign feeling.

Yellow Wine was unfortunately, a man full of assumptions that should never be believed in.

\--

The next time Yellow Wine was able to get his hands in Sake’s hair was mainly due to an accident.

They had found themselves together in their Master Attendant’s library, seated at different ends of a small table, and perusing old Fallen Angel history. Sake’s quiet company was a quelling factor to their...strange friendship that they had, but Yellow Wine felt that if there was a boundary to cross with the other Food Soul, he just couldn’t see it.

That is, until he reached for a book that happened to have a few of Sake’s hair strands trapped between pages. He dropped the book once he heard a small gasp from Sake, nursing the affected area on his scalp, just over his ears.

(Something about seeing Sake with his hair tucked behind one ear, made Yellow Wine feel that strange, alien feeling that he didn’t want to pursue, yet if he did, this fervent curiosity might be satisfied).

“Sorry!”

“It’s fine--”

Without hesitation, Yellow Wine had leaned to cup the strands that had been yanked accidentally and rubbed them as if trying to rid of the pain. How stupid. The source was the scalp, you idiot, he shot at himself in thought.

He looked up to see Sake had moved closer to him, having got up from his chair and knelt to Yellow Wine’s eye level, a ghost of a smile gracing those beautiful lips of his. Why was his face so close--?

Oh.

“I _ did _ say it was fine.”

When Yellow Wine had left the room, his face was burning and his lips still tingling from the mixed concoction that had been Sake’s kiss. His fingers still felt the faint tickle of having weaved through those silken, silver strands as they had shared breaths between daring lips.

Sake had a quiet, bold persona that Yellow Wine didn’t see before.

At this point, he was addicted to the mystery that was Sake, and wanting to stay away was going to prove to be a problem.

\--

The third time Yellow Wine gets his hands into Sake’s hair, it's a messy ordeal from within Sake’s quarters.

They had begun to master the art of finding the quiet intervals of shared time together and making due with what opportunities they had at their disposal. This time, their mutual curiosity to feel more than just their lips plastered against each other, had heightened to an unbearable degree.

Yellow Wine is new to this whole _ ‘body against body’ _ thing, the safest word being a ‘vanilla as _ fuck _ beginner’. Lust was a human thing that Food Souls just couldn’t comprehend nor felt the need to act on it.

But whatever this useless, drunken husk he called a body felt, it needed more of it.

His hands trail the pristine pale skin of his partner, stripped away of those clothes that Yellow Wine had remarked as purity defined, and now having stripped away so casually into useless heaps on the floor. The rise and fall of Sake’s chest, peppered red by the constellations of marks he had left with his lips, mesmerized him.

Even now, despite his feeling that taking charge of this newfound situation would be the best method to go about...whatever the hell this was, Yellow Wine didn’t know how to proceed.

“Please, more...”

“More...what?” Yellow Wine sounded so dumb.

A sigh filled with faint mirth escaped Sake’s mouth. “Let me show you first then.”

He was taken by surprise as the shorter male sat up and pushed Yellow Wine into the end of the bed. Sake’s face went to trail his wet lips against Yellow Wine’s chest, leaving trails of saliva against flushed nipples and warmed abs. Yellow Wine had slapped his wrist over his mouth, trying hard not to let the weird moans he was letting out escape, and had caught Sake’s mischievous gaze looking up at him.

“Just keep making those pretty sounds for me.”

Yellow Wine couldn’t prepare himself for Sake’s actions next. Popping free his clothed lower confines, Sake had given a welcoming kiss to Yellow Wine’s freed cock, and the very action made the insides of his stomach drop.

Sake continued by methodically dragging his tongue across the bare slit and Yellow Wine stifled an even louder cry against his wrist. He watched in utter disbelief as Sake continued his ardent assault with his tongue, pulling against the thick organ from tip down to its quivering base.

It takes a few more licks before Sake returns to the tip, his mouth taking it in for only a moment to suck, and Yellow Wine is gone in an embarrassing shot.

A few strands of silver hair sticks to Sake’s face, who had taken Yellow Wine’s release into his mouth as if it were a holy liquid. The blush on Yellow Wine’s face heightened as he sees the lump in Sake’s throat disappear as he swallows. He sits up, taking Sake’s cheek, thumb caressing the soft, supple skin.

“Y-You didn’t have to.”

“I wanted to. May you spoil me now?”

Yellow Wine feels himself gulp loudly and finds himself pushing Sake back into the bed, resolve having come back in full force.

Somehow, Sake lit a fire that Yellow Wine couldn’t explain as he managed more love bites on top of others, while stretching Sake’s entrance with his trembling fingers, towards a feeling he absolutely _ had _ to chase.

As Yellow Wine got himself inside Sake for the first time, that fire inside him was only threatening to turn them into ash as they shared heated sighs and drenched beddings that night.

He didn’t know how to explain it, that fire.

He was too scared to, as he had left Sake’s side later that evening.

  


\--

When Yellow Wine hears that Sake is seriously injured during one Fallen Angel expedition, he’s the first in the infirmary wing. Something inside tells him it’s because they were close companions.

Or something along those lines.

Sake is seated in one of the cots overlooking a few branches from one tree outside. He was admiring its visage, a part of his cheek wadded with gauze, his hair braided into a loose braid over his shoulder.

The sight made Yellow Wine’s chest hurt in a strange way.

As he sat on the foot of Sake’s bed and brought out a hesitant hand on the unharmed side of Sake’s face, that strange pang of regret resounded in Yellow Wine’s chest as the silver haired Food Soul leaned into his hand. Then he brought a splint-filled hand to tug Yellow Wine’s over his braid.

Yellow Wine felt those familiar soft strands, as fragile as the man that his hurting heart had fallen for.

“I’m here.”

“I know.”

That fire that Yellow Wine was previously too frightened to embrace, now had a name.

  


\--

They’re both intoxicated, both from the celebratory alcohol they had previously consumed, and absolutely love drunk.

Yellow Wine couldn’t help but watch as Sake’s slender, long fingers finally pull out of his stretched, taut hole, the moans making his cock that rested against the other’s thigh harden to a painfully pleasurable degree. Their bodies are reeking of booze, of sweat, of musk, and the air reeks of such aromas they had been committed to all night. There is a quiet desperation that wasn’t there before, to meld into one being with each action they make.

Their lips collide messily, they exchange saliva-pasted needs for each other.

Sake’s hair cascades over his lithe body, as he straddles Yellow Wine, taking his entire length in and Yellow Wine gasps as his partner slides so smoothly, so deep. He finds Sake’s hands, lacing between the crevices that fit so perfectly, hips jerking up into Sake’s and drinking in his perfect cries.

He wished he could explain himself and Sake, about this longing that made such a burning desire flare throughout his entire body.

As he feels hot ribbons of come splatter over his chest, he’s not too far behind as he feels his hips twitch violently, feeling himself finish from within Sake. The long haired man moans as he pulls himself off slowly, white droplets escaping from his swollen entrance and painting the bedsheets and Yellow Wine’s skin from below. He collapses beside the other, giving a tired yet satisfied gaze.

Should Yellow Wine explain what was this?

Did he_ have _ to?

He kisses the top of Sake’s locks, to solidify such complex feelings.

Sake, with lidded eyes, reddened lips and laboured breaths trying to catch up, doesn’t seem to mind.

“Again.” A need, an order, a hunger still needing to be sated.

Yellow Wine, still soaked with drying come and sweat and breathless from all of this, couldn’t help the grin that tugged on his lips as he flipped Sake on his knees and pushed his face into the sheets and filling him in once more. The sight of Sake’s beautiful hair pooling over his face like a halo made Yellow Wine think he was fucking some heavenly being into the bed.

_ His _ heavenly being.

And he’d be right.

\--

Yellow Wine is the last to wake up, wincing at the morning rays that hit the backs of his eyelids. He awakens to the sight of Sake, a hauntingly beautiful sight that laid beside him.

His hands weave through Sake’s almost invisible strands of hair, still marveling at its fragility. Only mere hours ago his hands were pushing Sake’s face into the sheets, his hair a fucking tangled mess, and Sake switching it up and riding him countless times till Yellow Wine was _ sure _ his dick was going to snap off and taking him in so many ways throughout that passionate night.

He and Sake had shared body, spirit, and perhaps something akin to love.

But perhaps it’s just the hair, he thinks as he dozes off a little bit more, Sake under his arm and making use of more shared time.

He even managed to make morning bedhead after a night of making love look good, Yellow Wine regarded as sleep overtook them both.

**Author's Note:**

> maybe he's born with it, maybe sake just awoke a hair kink in yellow wine.
> 
> I used a few tracks to write this, but this one: https://youtu.be/uuh8m2qi-Dw  
...was on repeat for the fic's last few parts. I just can't seem to write straight up fucking, its just gotta have feelings, this is what I do ok--
> 
> First time treading into this ship's territory! I hope it's ok, I'm in the midst of school reports, its p short, but I still managed to dish this hot thing??? Haha.  
Wrote this for a mutual down at the Food Fantasies Discord server <3 Hope you liked these silly boys.
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
